Clove's POV
by clove loves cato
Summary: This is Clove's POV of the games. It starts at the blood bath and goes on from there


**Ello my lovely readers. How are you? This story is going to be different part of the games in Clove's POV. Please review what you think.**

**{Clove's POV}**

I rise up to see green all around. This year's arena is forest, forest, and more forest. Perfect, I have been wanting this kind of arena my life. I look around and see Cato is looking at a sword, Glimmer is looking at him, of course, and Marvel is looking at a spear. I look at the cornucopia to see the sun shining right on a bundle of knives. I snicker to myself. I haven't paid much to the +

0, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11… I get into ready potion and listen. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… my heart is pounding in my chest. I have butterflies in my head. I sallow. 4 seconds till I see if I am good enough to win. 3, 2, 1 _ekkkkkk_. The 74th Hunger Games has started.

I run as fast as I can to the shining bundle of knives, but I am tripped by club. I get up quickly and look in the direction it came from. I see the boy from 3 trying to get my attention. I reach to for a knife and pin him to the ground.

"What do you want 3?" I say pushing the knife to his throat.

"Don't kill me. Please," he says weakly.

"What do you want?" I say. He is wasting my time.

"I can rebury the mines to help you keep the supplies," he said with a scared look on his face.

"Okay, fine. But if you slip up, your dead." I say to scare him.

He nods his head yes. I get off of him and start running again. I pick up the bundle of knives and throw one at the boy from 10's left temple. I smile. _It is more fun killing for real _I think to myself. I turn around to see Katniss running to get a backpack. Not on my watch. I run towards her and throw a knife at her, but a boy got in the way and I killed him instead. He fall and I throw, not a throwing knife, but a cutting knife. Why did I do that? Oh well. She slugs the backpack over her head where I threw it and she blocks my knife. _Darn_. I run towards her and then just give up.

_Boom, boom, boom. _There go the cannon. I count the all the bodies. I count 13 all together. Then I count the cannons. 12. _Did I miss count? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. _Thirteen body, twelve cannons.

"CATO! MARVEL!" I yell at the boys.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" They yell back at the same time.

"I counted 13 bodies but only counted 12 cannons." I say. They start counting.

"She right," Marvel says, while scratching his head with his spear. How stupid can he get? Never mind that. I see something moving out of the corner of my eye. I look over there,

"Cato," I say in a whisper. I point to the girl from 8. She is trying to get away. We sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder. She stops and drops.

"How stupid do you think we are?" I ask.

"I-I-I think y-you-you are v-v-very sm-smart." She says. I shake my head. I throw a knife and kill her.

"She thinks we are idiots," Cato says. I look around and then hear cannon. Glimmer, who is doing her hair, jumps. We all laugh at her.

"Oh, 3 come over here." I say.

"O-o-okay," he says, "Cato, Marvel, this is…" I look at him.

"Plasmic," he says.

"Plasmic, he is going to rebury the mines because we don't want to lose our supplies. Do we?" I smile.

"No," Cato says, "Okay, but if…"

"I slip up, I am dead?" he says.

"Yes and get started right away," Cato says.

"Okay, but I need someone to help," he says, "They don't have much body weight, just someone who can dig."

"GLIMMER!" I shout.

"She is perfect, all she has to do is dig," Plasmic says.

"Okay. Get started now," Cato says. I smile because Glimmer hates digging. "Clove, Marvel, and I will go hunting. Be back tomorrow." I get some knives and walk into the wood with Cato and Marvel to hunt for her, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked it. I typed it in the car on the way back from Reno. I will update A.S.A.P. **_**DAILY QUESTION**_**: do you like cookies? Well review the answer and how much you liked it on a scale of 1-10. Well may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
